


Scars Tell The Story

by kaitlia777



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, FIx It, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How about one set right after the episode where the twins make it look like Isaac beat up Ethan where Danny confronts him about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**  
**

Danny didn’t go to the library looking for a confrontation, but when he saw Isaac sitting alone at one of the study tables, head bent over a book, he felt anger bubbling in his stomach. Striding across the room, he slapped a hand down on the table and hissed, “What is wrong with you!?”

Later, when he thought back on the moment, it’s not anger that turns his stomach. Isaac flinched back away from him, hunching his shoulders and yanking his own sleeve covered hands protectively to his chest as though he expected Danny to hurt him. In the moment though, Danny didn’t think of that and asked, “Hands a little sore from beating Ethan bloody?”

His words caused Isaac to raise his eyes. “I didn’t do that.”

Dropping into a chair, Danny leaned across the table. “So I suppose he punched himself in the face of bunch of times?”

Isaac pursed his lips and let out a little huff of breath. “No. That was Aiden’s doing.”

“Why would he hurt his brother and why would they blame it on you?” Danny asked, wondering where Isaac was going with this lie. It was obviously a lie.

“You ever hit anyone, Danny? Like, punched someone hard enough to do real damage?”

He'd never beaten anyone up, but he had been in a few scuffles when he was younger. Jackson intended to piss people off. In recent years, he'd been in one throw down with a couple of homophobic idiots from the local community college and wore that victory as the badge of honor that it was. “Yeah.”

With a nod, Isaac stretched out his long arms, tugging his sleeves up his forearms and placing his palms flat on the table in front of Danny. “Do you really think that I've beaten anyone up lately?”

Isaac had big hands, broad palms and long, slender fingers. They were pale and perfectly imperfect, knuckles covered in odd scars, but no signs of recent misuse. No bruises, no scrapes, no swelling or split knuckles….

There was no way he had punched anyone recently.

“How… Why would…,” Danny uncharacteristically stumbled over his words, picking up one of Isaac’s hands and turning it over, though he knew Ethan's injuries could not have been caused by a slap. Again he saw more odd scarring and a lot of calluses, but no fresh injuries. “You didn't hit him.”

“No,” Isaac agreed, withdrawing his hand and gathering his things as though preparing to leave. He paused though, meeting Danny's eyes with a strangely intense look, and said, “Just be careful around the twins, Danny. Please... And don't ask Ethan why he doesn't have any bruises.”

That didn't make any sense. “Isaac, he'll be a mess for weeks, no matter who….”

“Just don't confront him about it,” Isaac advised, rising. “Be safe.”

Then, before Danny could rally with more questions, Isaac set off, weaving through the other students, ignoring the lingering gazes that followed him.

A few minutes later, Ethan slid into his abandoned seat and smiled. “Hey, I've been looking for you!”

His face was completely unmarked, as Isaac had implied it would be. “Hey,” Danny replied weakly, wanting to ask how it was possible, but deciding to take Isaac's warning to heart.

For the rest of the day, Danny was on edge, hoping to pin Isaac down and asked what was going on, but for such a tall guy, Isaac was incredibly good at disappearing into the crowd.

Stiles however was as stealthy as a Great Dane on roller skates. He was standing by Scott's locker, talking to Scott and Allison, again worked up about his virginity.

“Hey,” Danny interrupted, nodding to them as Allison threw him a relieved glance, probably not all that interested in what Stiles have been saying. “Have any of you seen Isaac? Or know where he is?”

They exchanged glances and it was Scott who told him, “I think he had to work this afternoon.”

“World's worst afterschool job,” Stiles muttered and, at Danny's look, he elaborated, “Isaac is a gravedigger at the cemetery.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “He also does the groundskeeping.”

“Yeah, I don't think they like to dig the graves during daylight hours,” Allison added an Stiles shook his head.

“Oh yes, because digging graves in the moonlight is so much more pleasant.”

“Thanks,” Danny told them, turning and heading toward the door. Looks like he was going to be hanging around the cemetery this afternoon.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

**  
**

Beacon Hills Cemetary wasn't exactly a high traffic area…well, unless there was a burial in progress, which, unfortunately, have been happening quite a bit recently.

But not today.

Parking in the empty lot, Danny walked along one of the paths, looking left and right for Isaac. He found him raking newly fallen leaves off of the grass covered graves.

“Isaac?” he asked and the taller boy turned, obviously not startled, simply peering at Danny with those wide, blue eyes. When he said nothing, Danny continued, “What's going on? I saw Ethan…he didn't have a single bruise. Just like he said he wouldn't. It's not possible!”

“Maybe not scientifically possible,” Isaac mused, stooping to pick up a twig and straighten the bundle of fake flowers someone had laid against a gravestone that read Gabriella Roman. There was a stone angel atop it that made Danny shudder for some reason.

“That… Scientifically possible? There's a scientific explanation for everything,” he insisted, following his Isaac moved to the next grave, carefully raking and dumping leaves into his wheelbarrow. It seemed needlessly laborious. “Couldn't you get most of those with the mower when you cut the grass?”

“I use a hand propelled mower,” Isaac offered. “Seems disrespectful to the dead to roll a big, loud machine over them when I can do it by hand. Bad enough I use the backhoe for most of the actual digging…and no, I don't think science can explain everything.”

Danny felt the hair on the back of his neck prickled. “Well, what does explain everything?”

With a shrug, Isaac knelt and rested his hand on a grave. “I don't think anything can explain everything,” he said quietly, then sighed. “Look, Danny, there are dangerous things happening around here. Some people think keeping everyone in the dark will keep them safe, but no good comes when people bury their heads in the sand and willfully ignore what's happening right in front of them.”

Something strange was happening in Beacon Hill, had been happening since sometime last year. Danny wasn't stupid. “I want to know what's going on, Isaac.”

“Ethan and Aiden are werewolves,” Isaac said simply. “I am too. Their pack is trying to destroy mine.”

“Werewolves?” Danny burst, feeling shocked and a little annoyed that this was the best excuse Isaac could come up with. “That's not….”

The words died on Danny's tongue when Isaac held up a hand and his fingernails grew, lengthening into thick, dark claws. “I was working here one night in a rogue werewolf knocked me into an open grave. I thought I was going to die but then someone else arrived. My Alpha. The leader of my pack. He explained what I've seen and offered me the bite. I took him up on it the next day… That was the night my father died… I didn't do it!”

The grave Isaac was attending was marked Rachel Lahey. It was flanked by Camden Lahey and Sean Lahey.

Isaac's family.

A morbid part of Danny's brain wondered if Isaac had literally dug his own father's grave.

“Danny?”

Blinking, Danny realized that he'd sunk into a seated position on the grass. Isaac was looking at him, worried, hands once again fully human, the stem of an orange leaf clasped between two delicate looking fingers.

“You're werewolf?” Danny asked, just making sure and Isaac nodded earnestly. “Is that what your personality transplant last year was about?”

Isaac let out a huff. “I was trying to be what I thought a werewolf was supposed to be. Moody, leather clad and…and badass. But that really didn't work for me.”

Connecting the dots, Danny said, “Erica and Boyd… Are they werewolves too? And Scott…Oh man, is Stiles? Did someone give Stiles werewolf powers, because that's a little frightening….”

“You're taking all this very well,” Isaac told him, rising from the ground in one fluid motion. “No, Stiles isn't a Wolf.”

Danny looked up at him. “This is unreal, but it also explains so much,” he told Isaac, staring dumbly at the hand being offered to pull him up right. “Shit! Jackson is a werewolf, isn't he? I may be in mild shock right now.”

Up he went. Isaac lifted him to his feet as though he weighed nothing and, taking his arm, walked along the path to a shed where Danny rightly assumed the tools were kept. They squeezed between a workbench and a small John Deere lawnmower to reach the slightly less crowded rear of the building.

He was not expecting to see it then cot when Isaac lifted away a tarp, or the tiny cube fridge and hotplate. A beat up coffee maker sat on an overturned bucket and Isaac flicked it on, filling it with water from a spigot. “Have a seat,” he offered, waving at the cot.

“Do you live here?” Danny couldn't help but sound incredulous.

Isaac shrugged. “Sometimes. I was staying with Derek, my Alpha, but he's too busy to have me around anymore. Scott and his mom let me stay at their house, but I don't want to impose, so I only go there when it's raining. No matter how many times I patched the roof here, it still leaks.”

“Isn't this something social services would probably take an issue with?”

Pulling a mug from a cabinet, Isaac dropped two sugar cubes and teabag into the cup. “They tried to place me in a foster home, but I left. I get good grades, play a varsity sport and have a job, so I'm not really a high priority case,” he told Danny, pouring some hot water from the coffee pot into the mug. He added some milk from the little fridge and pressed the cup into Danny's hand. “Drink that. It will help with the shock.”

As he sipped the sweet, milky tea, Danny tried to wrap his mind around the fact that several of his friends were apparently werewolves and engaged in some kind of war with his crush/potential boyfriend…who was also a werewolf.

This was not how he had pictured the afternoon going.

TBC


End file.
